1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of roofing, and more particularly to roof ridge, hip, and rake covers.
2. Prior Art
Various types of roofing and, in particular, ridge covers, are well known in the prior art. In general, the ridge cover selected for use on a particular roof is selected in conjunction with the shingle or other roof covering, as part of the roofing system. Consequently, in the following discussion of the prior art, the considerations in choice of the roofing system will be described, it being understood that a ridge cover is generally selected for comparability in appearance and installation with a complete roofing system. Also, the present invention ridge cover is particularly advantageous because of its appearance and, therefore, the following discussion of prior art is limited to those applications where appearance is a substantial consideration.
Prior art roofing systems include asphalt composition shingles, tile roofs, rock roofs (decorative rock scattered over an asphalt covered asphalt composition sheet) and shake roofs. In general, each of these types have certain features and disadvantages and the choice for any particular installation is generally a compromise to achieve the desired results. By way of example, a tile roof may be a very attractive roof, but it is both an expensive and a heavy roofing material, typically weighing as much as 900 pounds per 100 square feet. The weight of such roofs may require that the roof structure itself be increased over that which would be used with another type of roofing material and, consequently, the cost associated with tile roofs may include an incremental cost due to the increases of structural requirements in the building itself. Such roofs, however, are both durable and attractive and are used where these are prime considerations. Also, in some areas of the country where there is a substantial hazard of fire due to hot ashes originating from nearby brush fire such roofs are used because they are fire proof.
Rock roofs are often used for homes in some parts of the country and are a reasonable good compromise between cost and appearance. This type of roof is generally limited to low pitch roofs since the rocks are not all physically secured to the underlying asphalt. Also, the rocks tend to become scattered with time because of the effects of high winds, heavy rains or the sweeping effect of branches on neighboring trees and, therefore, must be replaced or replenished occasionally to maintain the desired appearance.
Shake roofs are roofs made up of tapered wooden strips nailed to the roof much like shingles and are popular in parts of this country because of their highly attractive appearance and because they esthetically conform to many types of building construction. This type of roof is somewhat less expensive than a tile roof and is much lighter, characteristically having weights of approximately 450 pounds per 100 square feet. However, such a roof is not as durable as most other types of roofs since it is subjected to deterioration from environmental exposure and the individual wooden members are apt to crack when walked on, and to thereafter leak. Furthermore, unless specially treated such roofs are highly inflammable and create a substantial fire hazard whenever the roof may be exposed to hot ashes originating from a neighboring fire.
An asphalt composition roof made up of individual shingles is a relatively durable, light-weight and inexpensive roof. such a roof may have a weight of approximately 235 pounds per hundred square feet and is fairly easily and quickly installed. The asphalt is not easily ignited and fire resulting from hot ashes falling on the roof is further inhibited by the granular surface on such roofs. However, this type of roof is a very flat and bland type of roof, the shingles having little thickness and distinctive character to create an attractive appearance. Though such shingles may be made with a variety of color granules on the surface, thereby creating a reasonable choice of colors for the final roof, and the individual shingles create a reasonably attractive pattern on the roof, such a roof is a roof with pattern and color without dimension, since the individual shingles are only on the order of one-eighth to three-sixteenths of an inch thick, and little depth or dimension is given by the overlap of one shingle by another. Consequently, though the appearance is the only substantial negative factor associated with such roofs, they are not commonly used in installation where considerations of appearance outweigh considerations of cost.